Calendar Systems
The Pseudoan Empire has multiple Calendar Systems in use. There are four main ones, one for each of the Big Four, and all of them have multiple sub-calendars with shifted years. Usage On the Big Four, the usual practice is to put the calendar system of the home planet on the top, and then follow the rest down this order: Quaxtion, Pseudo, Circular, Xaxex. Quaxtion is placed at the top due to its independence with any home planet (the Quaxtia simply don't have one). Dependent on the Pseudoan Year The Pseudoan year, termed the eljabo, is divided into about 714 days or ȝerdon. The number used to be extremely inexact, being closer to 714 \frac{138074}{4037339} (714·034199 ȝerdon) but since orbital shenanigans were placed into line in the year 370 449 PDN the year was stabilized at exactly 714 1/32 ȝerdon, which made leap years a lot simpler to calculate: 1 for every 32 years, or 3 every 96 -- or 3/80, as the number goes, because Pseudoans are duodecimal. There are 21 months (tostey), each with 34 ȝerdon each. If there are leap years then the 35th day is stuck at the very end. Apart from this leap day, all months are identical. There are 1080 daħe (degrees) in a ȝerdon, 360 ilostoy in each daħe and 300 takóŕi for each ilostoy. There is also the option to skip the ȝerdon in the divisions; this is called s-timing (sevírān). With this, 1080 daħe is an eljabo instead of a ȝerdon; consequently each daħe is 714 times smaller. The way using the ȝerdon is called k-timing and is more commonly used. One final note: to divide a circle the Pseudoan way will also cut it into 1080 daħe, followed by 360 ilostoy in each daħe and 300 takóŕi for each ilostoy. There is a reason why the name for "circle" in Egonyota Pasaru is setura. The Pseudoans are so lucky. There are twenty-one months in the year, divided into three, like this. The months are named after various popular surnames, except in reverse. That is because they are names taken from celebrated characters in fictions – especially the ones that averted the Stelliferous Catastrophe – but then the characters immigrated and their names became popular names. Yes, that does mean that in Pseudo there are a couple quintillion "Jēdwrd Kaolẽn"s running around, and you know why. But I digress. Anyway, there were once names that were named after several things that the average Vohalyan does (or experiences) in that particular month: "Pol," Harvest; "Yoni," "storms"; "Üstad," "static electricity shocks". However, once the names showed up, they were pushed out due to the fact that it is severely outdated -- no one farms in the month of Ekey anymore, most of the food is synthesized. Thus when Agazú Jelpon Dere came around and asked for a month name, Ekey was swapped out without a second thought for Jelpon. Some of the names are close enough to the original that there was very little change: Üstab/Üstad, Aďlagat/Aďlagu. Still others, due to their status as "good names" already, didn't even change: "yoni" was the most triumphant example, it being related to those with a stormy character. As for the seasons, they're based on the dominant meteorological event that happens at the time. The rainy season is in the Humid season; the Dry season is the time when the most forest fires begin, and the hot season's the time when people break out the ice lollies. Mind, if the temperature or the humidity is not mentioned, it should be inferred that it would be near average levels. Aħato, the Zeroth month Sometime in 16 108 PDN a band called the Negiyona egiyona|}} made a song called Aħato. This draws, apparently, from them seeing some poor sap completely misspelling Aďlagu, and they thought it's actually quite a good name for a a month, so they went and made a song about it. Now, Aħato is the twenty-second month of the Pseudoan year. It is used in the following contexts: * As a month-long application of January 0. For example, means  the same as . * As a metaphor for "never". Syntax There are three general syntaxes. All three are commonly used in separate places: * Year t Month:Day daħe:1 ilostoy:2 takóŕi:3 is used in Friskalo and most of Feleqilus. * Year t k+Day daħe:1 ilostoy:2 takóŕi:3 is the common system in Vohalyo and other Feferisetan countries. It is also the de facto standard for the rest of the empire. * Year ts daħe:1 ilostoy:2 takóŕi:3 is rare, only extant in polar Feleqilus. In all systems, t'' stands for Tens -- ''subdivision. The year system is placed before the year. Year systems There are a couple of year systems in place, and what to use is usually based on what you're talking about (history, etc.) Generally, the Pseudoans now use the AB. AB AB, for Astorendabeležu, has the 0 fixed at the year that the Big Bang in the Pseudoan universe happened. Yes, they have accurately placed the date of birth of their universe. Too accurately; it is found to be in 10:28. As such, the Birthday of the Universe holiday was founded. Variants include the 50GAB, where 0 is at exactly 50 000 000 000 01:01 AB. This is a commemorative calendar, but Circular Pseudoans find it very useful for their day-to-day work, because Circular is base-10. There is also the 1210AB, with 0 1210AB equal to 61 917 364 224 AB. It is not quite useful yet as the number is still in the deep negatives but it will find use in time. Yet another one is the GAB. This is different from the 50GAB, and the two should never be used at the same time. The GAB is the AB year divided by one billion. Again, only useful for Circular Pseudoans, but we also find peripheral usage here because humans are base ten too! PDN and SV PDN stands for Pasarudokudanistran. This calendar puts the zero mark at 01:01 37 326 546 660 AB -- 15:20 of the same year was the "day one" of Pseudoan Civilization. It's generally used until 54 205 PDN, when the Outward Exodus begins (this was a round 50 000 in the old VC -- Vohalyo Calendar/Sevino ohalyo). Dependent on the Xaxex Year The Xaxex Year has approximately 612.30578 Xaxex days. It is divided into 17 sedogalpak, which is further broken up into 6 uresbak and then 6 or 7 beteruk. There are 37 leap days or lórsoðuk every 121 years (uteslak). The years with a lórsoðu are 1, 3, 4, 8, 10, 13, 15, 16, 20, 23, 30, 37, 40, 41, 42, 46, 50, 52, 55, 60, 64, 70, 75, 80, 82, 84, 90, 64, 97, 100, 104, 108, 110, 111 and 120. The Xaxex don't number their days, much like we don't number our months. But unlike our months, which were once numbers but are now names, Xaxex days (and months) use pairs of letters to indicate a day in a month/sedogalpa. The calendars on the left show a one month and one year of the Xaxex calendar. A day in the year is noted using four or five letters: the sixth day of the fifteenth month is DPRU, whereas the twenty-second day of the ninth month is SLBS. Any year will have have the number tagged in front, for instance, 205DPRU. In Füvonalya, a holiday is the ones marked in red: the ones that have exactly one U. When more than a year's worth of sedogalpak needs to be considered, the disambiguating symbol Ak is used. See this monthly calendar of four consecutive Xaxex years: | | | |} The next year will have the first month labeled "SG" again, and the cycle repeats itself once more. This period is called the frestar gele. Some calendars sold in Xaxex use the frestare gele instead of the utesl for ease of printing. They may not sell well, because they are often so large that you can print one on a desk, but they're also simple enough to print that they compete well with the regular, year-based calendars. Such fretsare gele-based calendars use a very slightly different month-lettering system. It looks like this: | | | |} Dependent on the Circular year The Circular day is 10 hours 37.5 minutes long. 15 467 of them constitute a year. The Circular "month" is a simple definition: 15 months of 1 000 days, and one more to scoop up the remaining 467. Notes Category:1.16 Culture